


Bright Binary sunset in Dark Times

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Waking the Krayt Dragons [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Awesome Leia Organa, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Crack and Angst, Darth Vader got frozen in Carbonite, Death star happens two years earlier, Do not mess with Leia, Dramatic Trashcans, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Han Solo is so done, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Owen Lars is so done, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker family shenanigans, Suitless Darth Vader, Vader got frozen in carbonite, Yoda is a Troll, Yoda is cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: A.k.aVader got frozen in Carbonite, somehow.-------Since Vader went missing, years ago somewhere in the outer rim...when Leia was very young (5 years) .Leia Organa gets years later when she was seventeen a bodyguard assigned to her after an attempt on her.Normally, she would protest.But this man is not like the others.Something that was eating him and her parents were keeping a secret.Wielding a weapon of a Jedi... Using the Force and having secret meetings with spies and her father..Leia is determined to find out what is going on and discovers how her bodyguard is a reformed Sith-Lord who went missing several years ago.





	1. Prologue

Leia just had turned seventeen and she was visiting Alderaan after a long time. 

Then she bumped into a man before she entered the throne room and before she could apologize, he was gone. 

Rude, she thought with a snort. 

Her parents welcomed her back and her father looked at the door when a knock was heard. 

'Come in' he said calmly and the same man she bumped into walked in. 

He moved like a shadow and made an elegant bow before them. 

'Since that attempt on you while you were on Corusant, we decided...' her father started. 

'...to give me a bodyguard..' Leia finished the sentence bored. 

'Again'

She studied the man who looked somewhere in his mid thirties and beginning forties. 

He was tall, even for a human. 

'He owes me a lot, so be nice' Bail said. 

'Does that carbonite thing on Tatooine count as one of them?' the bodyguard asked,in a poor attempt trying to lighten up the mood. 

'Yes' Leia's father said, with a sharp tune. 

'Do you agree with the terms?' he asked. 

The man sighed and looked at Leia's father and nodded silently.

'Yes, I agree' he said and dropped his head.

Leia was still studying the man and his behavior, but she knew one thing. 

He wasn't like the other bodyguards she's got. 


	2. Hidden.

**Corusant, some days later**

* * *

He startled her when she was busy with holopads.

'My apologies, senator' he said with a short bow and looked out of the window at the Corusanti traffic. 

'Have you been to Corusant before?' she asked curiously and lifted her head to meet the bright blue eyes of the man across of the room. 

'Yes, for business' he said. 

'Not really pleasant business'

She felt that he wasn't talk about it willingly.

Which was understandable if it was unpleasant business.

Then he looked up and she was pushed down behind her desk. 

'Sniper!' he yelled and pulled out a blaster and returned fire. 

He dodgded the blasts and returned fire in a blur. 

Then a bounty hunter fell from a speeder into the depths of Corusant. 

Leia pulled out her blaster and shot the henchman of the bounty hunter who tried to fly his speeder into the building. 

'Nice shot' the guard complimented her and she nodded. 

* * *

Sidious knew there was something wrong. 

Both attempts on Leia Organa's life failed. 

The second attempt was today and before he got the news, he already knew that she was alive. 

He gritted his teeth and snapped the neck of the bounty hunter who survived. 

But there was something strange. 

A man. 

The new bodyguard of the princess.

He was familiar. 

Very familiar. 

It has been a decade. 

It couldn't be him. 

Vader failed. 

And failure is Death. 

* * *

The urge to ignite his lightsaber was stronger than ever, but it reminded him that he wasn't Vader anymore. 

Sidious may not know about him, but Sidious is still a danger to all of them. 

Especially to the Princess. 

* * *

The Emperor smiled at her and Leia bowed. 

'I have heard about the attempt of the Jedi to kill you, your highness' he said, acting worried. 

Liar. 

Karking liar. 

'With all due respect, my lord' Leia started. 

'I don't think it was a Jedi, I think a bounty hunter got payed to take me out' 

The emperor nodded and frowned. 

'But with your bodyguards quick thinking, you have survived' he said fake friendly and Leia turned around to the man behind her, who faked a smile while his hands were clenched to fists. 

'It is a honor' he said. 

Then the emperor left the room with his guards in silence. 

Leia frowned and looked at her guard in suspicion. 

Who are you? 

What are you? 


	3. The One who Walks the Sky.

**Back on Alderaan, a few days later**

* * *

Leia walked past her fathers office and heard two voices inside. 

She recognized her fathers and her bodyguards voice. 

_'I think that Palpatine is suspecting something and I think it will bring Leia in lots of danger_ ' she heard her guard softly say and then he talked softer, so Leia couldn't hear him. 

_'The Force'_ she heard her father said. 

' _Yes, but I don't feel like I could trust it....after.....'_ was the reply and the voice sounded lost and hurt. 

_'I understand, but we must stay strong'_ Leia's Father said and it was silent for some minutes. 

* * *

After breakfast, there was a tense silence in the palace. 

During breakfast, they got a holocall from the right hand of Emperor Palpatine regarding the attempt on Leia's life. 

Leia snorted when the connection was cut. 

He wanted to visit the palace to see how it was going with Leia. 

Her guard was on edge and he was filled with a weird kind of tension. 

Like he has been a soldier in a war. 

The Sith Lord just walked off the landingpad and the temperature seemed to drop. 

'Welcome Lord Venenatis, we are honored to have you in our midst' Leia said with a bow. 

The Sith nodded and looked around.

Leia's bodyguard bowed quickly and Leia saw a glimpse of a weapon that wasn't a blaster hidden under his cloak...

Leia felt a strange pressure on her mind and she exchanged a quick look with her guard, whose eyes looked hazel for a split second.

Could have been the reflection of light in the eyes of her guard.

He smiled at her and looked then at the stormtroopers who followed the Sith around.

In distrust and regret. 

* * *

'What is on your mind?' Bail had asked him after the dinner.

'I don't know I am comfortable with this Venenatis being here, I nearly slipped again' Anakin said and took a deep breath and grounded himself again in the Force. 

They were standing on a balcony and it was completely silent around the palace. 

'Leia seems to trust you, she seems to be fine with your presence' Bail said and he looked straight ahead.

'You were frozen in carbonite for almost a decade in Jabba's Palace, before you were freed'

The crime lords face was carved in his memories and he still felt the crimson lightsaber in his hand. 

He could have killed him, but he didn't. 

Sidious betrayed him.

Sidious sent already interviews out all over the Holonet saying that Vader disappeared in the Outer rim after disobeying orders and betraying him.

What was the point to still kill in a monsters name?

Then he ran. 

And he had never ran from a fight before.

He was the hero without fear. 

He was. 

And he wasn't. 

Through the heat of the Unforgiving desert of Tatooine, before collapsing from dehydration and tiredness. 

* * *

**Then. Tatooine. Two years ago.**

* * *

He woke up in a house on a bed and looked around. 

'And we meet again' he heard the familiar voice and spinned around in surprise, before groaning in pain. 

'Careful, scavengers have been poking in you when I found you' 


	4. Lost and Forgotten.

**Tatooine. Eleven years ago.**

* * *

Sidious had commanded that he got a deal with the Hutt when he got back.

Vader, wasn't so thrilled about that.

Jabba was lying on his throne and the slave girls were all around them.

Vader should have thought about it, before acting. 

He had ignited his lightsaber and started making way towards the Hutt. 

Then he got stunned and it was dark. He woke up, all tied up and looked down. 

Kriff. 

Carbonite. 

The bounty hunter grinned and pulled the lever. 

Then it was dark again and he drifted off in a comatose. 

* * *

**Tatooine. Two years ago.**

* * *

With a groan he fell on the ground and looked around without seeing anything. 

He was weakened by the carbonite and he got up. 

How long has he been in here? 

Probably for years. 

His sight returned bit by bit and so did his strength. 

It was still blurry and he was still shaking. 

But it was something. 

* * *

The silence of the Unforgiving desert was deafening. 

He was dizzy and fuzzy. 

He even started to see some hallucinations. 

* * *

Young Luke had seen something in the far distance and it wasn't looking well. 

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about it when he decided to walk into the desert and see what's going on. 

He was shocked and set a step back with a hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. 

He was unconscious..

But he could not leave him behind in the desert. 

Then he made his decision and lifted the man off the ground. 

* * *

'Do not try to contact the empire, then you will regret it' the Jedi master said and took another sip of his tea. 

'...I don't have the intentions to serve him any more, haven't you watching these broadcasts?' Vader said with a tired sigh. 

'He betrayed you' Obi-Wan said with surprise. 

'Yes, that makes two of us' Vader said with a humorless grin. 

'Surprisingly, You sound less like a cyborg with a anger management problem' 

'It's impressive what the cloners can do' 

'I take that as a compliment??' Vader said, not so sure about it. 

Then they drunk in silence their tea. 

'So, what happened to you?' Obi-Wan asked and the other man put down his empty cup. 

'I pissed off Jabba and got frozen for a few years in carbonite' Vader said. 

'Also, I found out how to fake your death without doing something very drastic'

Sounds someone is still salty about it. 

'Slavery was the cause of you pissing him off and with that pissing the emperor off?' Obi-Wan asked and Vader nodded silently. 

'You have been gone for....surely a decade' 

* * *

Vader spilled the second cup of tea and felt the panic growing. 

'No' 

'Nonononono' 

His heart was hammering in his chest and he was nearly hyperventilating. 

No, this can't be. 

How? 

Then he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 

It worked, partly. 

But his heart was still hammering and his thoughts were still raging through his head. 

'How in the Force?' he asked. 

'How in the Force did I survive?' 

His former master was first silent. 

'Maybe it was the Force itself, maybe it wasn't your destiny' he muttered.

'I don't deserve it' Vader replied. 

'I don't' 


	5. What's up with you and the empire?

**Alderaan. The present**

* * *

Leia walked past the training room in the same hallway as her bedroom and she heard a hum of something and looked inside.

She saw the blue blade and the dueling droid first. 

Then the man who was holding the weapon.

Her guard. 

She recognized the weapon as the weapon of a Jedi. 

A lightsaber.

Brilliant blue. 

He took a stance and inhaled deep before the droid attacked. 

Then she recognized her father and a hooded woman watching. 

She knew who the woman is.

Fulcrum. 

One of her father's agents and also a former Jedi. 

Leia once met Fulcrum when Leia was for Alderaan on a mission. 

Leia went back to her room and couldn't sleep anymore.

She has seen that lightsaber before... 

Probably on a holo from the clone wars. 

About a Jedi hero. 

He was probably killed in order 66. 

Leia frowned and grabbed a holopad from her desk. 

He definitely holds a grudge against the emperor,she thought. 

But that's normal. 

They have talked not very much, he was traumatized and definitely did not want to talk about the Force or what his life was like before the rise of the empire... 

Then she started to search. 

She is not going to let it go. 

What's up with you and the empire? 

Who are you? 

* * *

Like he wasn't aware of them watching him train.

The nightmares were getting worse and he was sure it was Sidious' work. 

There was no way in Hells that he's gonna return to Sidious' side. 

The droid deactivated and he looked up at the two people watching,while deactivating his lightsaber.

'Don't worry about it, I am saying it again and I mean it' he said. 

'I am not going to return to the dark side and with that to the Emperors side' 

A silence filled the room. 

'That new sith nearly killed us on Malachor, a little hand would have been fine' his former padawan quipped. 

'Sorry about that, I was stuck in Carbonite in Jabba's palace for some years' he quipped back and she smiled. 

'I have heard something like that and also about that typical Skywalker escapade that followed' 

'I wasn't thinking and was half blind' 

'Should we actually been meeting here? I mean the Sith is here right now' Bail said nervously. 

'He is sleeping very deeply, he hasn't been in a war like us' Anakin said after a silence. 

'Right' Bail replied and crossed his arms. 

'The secret plans' 

'Have you heard something from it?' he asked. 

* * *

Leia went through all available holo's and footage of the Clone Wars and the Jedi. 

Then she recognized the weapon and stopped the footage. 

It belongs to the hero of the Republic. 

The hero without fear.

The coverboy of the Jedi Order and the Republic. 

Anakin Skywalker. 

Jedi Knight. 

He disappeared after Order 66.

Nobody knew something about him. 

What if her guard is?? 

But then he should be somewhere past forties standard years. 

But this man is looking somewhere in his thirty á mid thirties. 

But wait. 

He once mentioned something about being frozen in carbonite. 

Leia frowned and saw something that the man on the holo and the guard have in common. 

How has he been for so long below the radar, even before he got frozen in carbonite?? 

She has met two Jedi on Lothal and Fulcrum of course. 

There was something off about it. 

And she didn't know what was off. 


	6. Hey Brother.

**One month later**

* * *

The Sith mowed down all the soldiers and Leia moved quickly. 

Artoo beeped softly when she put the plans in place. 

Then she pulled out her blaster and took her place in the line of defense. 

The Sith came closer and closer. 

Then she heard the snap-hiss and saw the brilliant blue lightsaber blocking the red one.

The Sith smiled beneath his hood and attacked again. 

'Vader...Once again we meet' he said with a low voice and a grin. 

Then he got force pushed away and the Jedi Knight looked at the Sith determined.

'Never again a Sith' he hissed and turned around to face Leia. 

'Let's go' he said and they started running through the hallways of the transport. 

'Where are we going?' she asked while shooting some stormtroopers. 

'Tatooine' he replied when they slipped into the escape capsule with the two droids. 

* * *

It has been a while for Leia. 

Tatooine has not changed a bit. 

Still dry and hot. 

Still Hutts and slaves. 

Leia followed the Jedi carefully when they walked through the desert.

He knew where he needed to go.

Then she saw something in the far distance. 

A man. 

It looked like he was fending off something with a lightsaber. 

The Knight broke out into a sprint while igniting his lightsaber. 

* * *

The bounty hunter had the upper hand.

She was a iniate in the Order before leaving when she wasn't chosen as padawan. 

They really needed to make work of that when the Order will return one day. 

She lifted her lightsaber and smiled before trying to behead him. 

She didn't see and didn't hear Anakin coming. 

She felt him.

His subtlety wasn't his strongest point. 

The kick must have hurt and may have cracked some of her ribs. 

She used the Force to recover and attacked with a snarl. 

The man twirled the lightsaber and their weapons clashed. 

She realized she didn't have the upper hand in this fight. 

She pulled out her blaster and shot. 

And missed. 

He made a back flip and landed behind her. 

Their lightsabers clashed again. 

He kicked her lightsaber out of her hand and pointed his at her throat. 

'You are beaten' he said calmly and the woman lifted her blaster. 

The shot missed completely and the blaster was pulled out of her hand with the Force. 

* * *

Leia watched the fight between the two in amazement. 

They moved fast, but Leia saw what happened. 

The Jedi master grabbed the blaster with the Force and smiled. 

'Tsk, a blaster' he said with disgust.. 

'Nothing in comparison with the elegance of a lightsaber' 

The other Jedi laughed. 

'Good to see you too, master' he replied and knocked the bounty hunter out. 

'It's getting hot, follow me' the master said and gestured. 

'I know, remember?' the other said when they started walking.

* * *

A man walked out of a farm and looked at the three humans and two droids and pinched his nosebridge. 

'Not another Skywalker' he groaned. 

'Hello Owen, nice to see you too' the Jedi master said. 

'I should have known when something crashed here' Owen sighed. 


	7. Heroes never die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a confused and shocked Han Solo and a less confused and shocked Chewie.

Han Solo wasn't fine with this.

Okay. 

Maybe he was.

The woman, he knew who she is. 

Princess Leia Organa. 

Fugitive. 

High threat level. 

To Empire. 

Of course. 

The men besides her and the young man from the same age.

He didn't know. 

He guessed that the boy and one of these men are related. 

The same blue eyes. 

The oldest one looked somewhere in his end forties and had grayish hair. 

The other somewhere mid thirties. 

But the oldest one promised Han a lot of money when they arrive on Alderaan. 

And Han agreed. 

* * *

Alderaan was gone. 

Han didn't know what was worse. 

The voodoo of the Force stuff or this. 

'Solo, we need to get out of here' one of the men said and the princess nodded. 

'That is not a moon' Han said and pointed at the thing they were all seeing. 

'Please get us out of here' was the reply and Han nodded. 

Then they got caught in a tractor beam. 

'Great, just great' the oldest man said with a groan. 

'Probably it is time for the Ridiculous escapades series to continue' the other replied with a grimace. 

* * *

'Hello there' the Jedi master greeted the Sith while calmly igniting his brilliant blue lightsaber.

Venenatis knew that the man did not expect that Venenatis would be here. 

On the Death Star. 

'This will be your Death, Jedi' Venenatis hissed and attacked the man who parried the attack.

'You are alone and I am stronger' 

Venenatis heard the snap-hiss of a second lightsaber and felt the hum of the Force behind him. 

'Who said I was alone?' the Jedi master said with a smug smile. 

'If you had fought in the Clone Wars, you should know' 

A silence fell and the Sith attacked again with a angry growl.

* * *

Han saw the two Jedi engaged in armed combat with the Sith Lord. 

Wait..... 

Two Jedi. 

'Princess, I think your bodyguard is a Jedi' Han yelled at Leia who raised a single and unimpressed eyebrow while kicking a stormtrooper. 

'Yes, I know' she simply replied while shooting some other stormtroopers. 

Chewie threw a stormtrooper at a officer who was clearly the one who was the commander.. 

Then alarms started blaring and Han heard the princess cursing.

'This is too early' she hissed. 

Han realized with a grimace what they did. 

They have probably overloaded something in the Death Star or put a bomb in the core of the weapon. 

Nice. 

Han should ask the princess out, some day. 

Not now. 

The two Jedi exchanged knowing looks and shoved the Sith away with the Force voodoo. 

Then they started sprinting at the Falcon. 

'Let's get the kriff out off here, Chewie' Han yelled at Chewie when the two landed on the ramp of the Falcon with one jump. 

Han did know the stories about Jedi. 

The Force gave them abilities to be faster, stronger and many other things. 

Han did it off as Voodoo. 

It sounded impossible. 

But, the Empire has killed the whole damn order. 

But he saw a Sith. 

Darth Venenatis. 

When Han was young, he had seen Vader. 

Another Sith.

He disappeared without a trace. 

'Get out of the way, kid' Han said to the kid, Luke and went to the cockpit of the Falcon. 

'We have a escape to make'

The Imperial pilots get worse and worse in years, Han noticed. 

'Maybe, it's because the best pilots defect to the Rebellion' he heard a voice behind him. 

He didn't need to turn around to see the smile on the face of the Jedi's face. 

'But, I also agree with you about these people' the man continued. 

Chewie let out an agreeing roar. 

'Worst pilots I have ever seen' 

Then the man froze and Han looked up in surprise. 

Then they saw the TIE of the Sith and the Jedi bursted out in laughing. 

Han tried to hide his amusement when the TIE nearly flew into another TIE. 

'Oh sorry, but that's the worst flying I have ever seen from a Force sensitive person' he said after a few minutes of laughing. 

Han entered the coordinates, still snickering. 

'Punch it Chewie, we are getting out of here' he said and Chewie pulled the lever with a roar. 

* * *

Venenatis saw behind him the Death Star explode and cursed while slamming his fist into a panel. 

But about Tarkin? 

Good riddance. 

Venenatis saw the Freighter making the jump to hyperspace and he cursed louder. 


	8. A hell to pay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is really tired of this banthashit.

The Rebellion was restless and rumors about a Jedi who blew up the death star. 

But Alderaan was lost and the Princess was safe.

Accompanied by a older man, a wookie, a smuggler, two droids, a young bright eyed man and her bodyguard who was a Rebellion operative and a Jedi.

Whisperings went through the hangar that the Jedi was frozen in Carbonite or being captured by the Emperor in order to clone him after refusing to become a Sith like Vader and Venenatis....

And the only person who knows the truth is princess Leia's father... 

Who did not survive. 

Some think the bodyguard is a Inquisitor who defected, others think that it is Vader who defected. 

But no one knows the truth. 

But they know that the man got a hell to pay. 

Mon greeted the newcomers and led them to her office to talk in private. 

* * *

Han was shocked. 

The hero with no fear. 

The poster boy of the Jedi Order in the Clone Wars. 

They were standing in the office of one of the Rebellion leaders. 

And she just addressed the princesses bodyguard with Anakin?? 

Anakin Skywalker?? 

The famous Jedi Knight?

How in the universe did he survive that purge? 

Frozen in Carbonite. 

How did he survive that frozen in Carbonite part? 

The man turned around like he had heard Han's thoughts. 

'The Force, probably' 

Han surpressed the urge to roll with his eyes. 

'Everybody knows its just Voodoo' Han said and crossed his arms with a frown. 

The Jedi knight smirked, while lifting his hand and Han was floating around helpless before Han even knew it. 

'Care to repeat that? I didn't hear you' he said with toying smile. 

Chewie growled a laugh when Han hit the floor with a "thump". 

'Shut up, fuzzball' Han growled and Chewie replied with a louder laugh. 

'See? The Force is no voodoo or Bantha shit' the Jedi said. 

'And not even the Jedi or the Sith do understand it entirely' 

* * *

Leia stifled a laugh when the smuggler hit the ground. 

'It seems the Force is real, captain Solo' she told him with a smile.

Scruffy looking nerfherder. 

Thinks that he is a gift from the Universe. 

'That's it! I am leaving!!' Solo yelled at them and got up to walk out of the door. 

'I need to remind you, captain Solo' general Kenobi said with a smirk. 

'That the whole Imperial navy is now looking for the Falcon and so are all bounty hunters' 

Han stopped and spinned around. 

'You can go wherever you want, but I don't think you will come far since the Imperials think you are a Rebellion sympathizer' the Jedi master continued. 

'You can leave your ship and take another one' Mon offered. 

'The Falcon is mine and stays mine' Han hissed angrily.

Chewie growled something and Han looked at his companion in annoyance. 

'You too?!' he exclaimed and pointed at Chewie who nodded with a growl. 

Han crossed his arms angrily and looked at Chewie who told him something, what seemed to amuse the Jedi. 

'Or we leave the Falcon or we die somewhere on our favorite stops?!' Han yelled at the Wookie. 

* * *

'Or on Mustafar??' Han said in shock after Chewies reply. 

'That's where Jedi go to die' Skywalker said and he seemed distant for a second before taking a deep breath and turning around to face Han. 

That's not a good thing. 

'If you are going to leave this base, you will probably die at the hands of the Inquisitors or Darth Venenatis who will torture you till you gave them the coordinates of the Rebellion base' he said calmly. 

Han tried to find some emotion in the face and eyes of the man, but didn't find anything. 

_**'He has a point, you know??'**_ Chewie pointed out. 

'What your friend says' the other Jedi said and he ran a hand through his greying-auburn hair. 

* * *

**Imperial Center. Meanwhile.**

* * *

Sidious saw his apprentice enter and five seconds later his apprentice was lying on the ground, screaming out in pain. 

'You have failed me' Sidious hissed angrily and let the lightning rain down on the man. 

'I..master..I-I have discovered something' Venenatis panted when Sidious paused.

'Tell me' Sidious commanded with a tone colder than Hoth. 

'It's you former apprentice' Venenatis said. 

'Vader is dead' Sidious replied and let the lightning rain down on his apprentice. 

Venenatis got up with a grimace and lifted his head. 

'Vader is dead, but Skywalker is alive' he said and prepared for more lightning. 

'Leave, bring him to me' Sidious commanded with a snarl and his apprentice bowed before leaving the room. 


	9. Sins of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia has some questions.  
> And a look into the second year of the Empire.

* * *

When Leia started about the scars that clearly were burns, the Jedi Knight avoided these questions. 

Leia knew that it was something painful, very painful and something he doesn't like to talk about.

She remembered the stories about the Sith Darth Vader and that he was more man than droid before undergoing a incredible painful healing process on Kamino. 

Still then, he was according to a lot of stories wearing the mask.

Before disappearing on a mission....

And the Jedi master didn't give any answers on her questions.. 

A painful silence fell in the room and Leia studied the two Jedi. 

Something happened between them and it was painful for both of them.

She wanted to ask more questions, but decided it was not a good idea to do that. 

And her father was the one who had the answers on her questions, but he is not among them any more. 

Leia left the room without saying something and felt the tears of anger and sadness over her cheeks. 

* * *

**The second year of the Empire. Kamino.**

* * *

Doctor Gozal Ner watched the new patient with curiosity and he snorted when he saw the prosthetics of the clearly human male. 

Garbage. 

It was complete garbage. 

And doctor Ner thought that the Emperor would have taken better care of his right hand. 

But no. 

'Doctor'

It is surprising that the man didn't defect to the Rebellion, since even though they are chased through the whole galaxy, that they have better prosthetics... 

'Doctor' the man said, too soft for a man who is the right hand of the Emperor. 

Doctor Ner looked up at the man who gave him a dangerous glare and doctor Ner remembered himself of the fact that this man is the most dangerous man in the galaxy. 

'Yes, my Lord?' doctor Ner asked. 

'Can you fix this?' he asked with determination and Doctor Ner nodded. 

'We can use for the burns cell transplant and something similar to cloning for the legs and arms, my lord' Doctor Ner said and the Sith nodded. 

'The lungs are going to be the painfullest part and we have found some infections where your...suit was attached to your skin' 

'How long is it going to take?' the Sith asked. 

'A few standard months and some weeks' Doctor Ner replied. 

'If that's no problem for you, my lord' 

'Doctor, I have been a prisoner in this suit for one and a half years and I have been floating on the edge of consciousness in bacta for four months' the man said honest. 

'It better be worth it' he added and gave the doctor a half sad and half honest smile. 

Doctor Ner was caught off guard by the smile and he nodded.

'Yes, my Lord' Doctor Ner quickly answered and he left the room the prepare everything. 

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

Doctor Ner oversaw the whole healing process and was surprised by the Emperors carelessness.

The wounds and injuries were probably made by a lightsaber and carelessly sewed shut by a badly programmed droid or a very inexperienced doctor. 

Doctor Ner snorted and narrowed his eyes by the thought of bad programmed droids. 

Ugh. 

Give him then a real, living doctor or a good programmed droid. 

Burns, infections and other problems came up on the scans. 

And with a shock, Doctor Ner realized that the man has been constantly in pain in that suit. 

And it has been two weeks since their first meeting. 

And Doctor Ner started to disgust and hate the Emperor. 

The man didn't care about his right hand, he saw the man as his toy and would definitely throw it away when the Sith was not suitable to do his job. 

* * *

A few weeks later, doctor Ner saw progress and was glad that everything went well with the patient. 

No unexpected surprises or problems with his body or unexpected rejection of organs and skin. 

* * *

Doctor Ner and several others didn't hear the patient screaming or yelling in pain, but they knew that he was in pain. 

Even unconscious in the bacta. 

It were silent screams and doctor Ner prayed for a swift recovery of the patient. 

* * *

'I need to admit that I am impressed, Doctor Ner' the Sith said, one month later when he did his first steps on the cloned legs.

'I am glad you are, my lord' Doctor Ner said honest.

'I hope the Emperor agrees about that' one of the other Doctors mumbled.

The Sith turned his head and narrowed his eyes in anger. 

'First of all, he was the man who put me in that suit, Second of all, He does not care' he hissed angry.

The other doctor swallowed and left the room in a hurry, some minutes later the other doctors followed. 

Doctor Ner kept his expression neutral, but he had experience with Jedi and knew that the Sith had sensed his disgust and hatred towards the Emperor.

* * *

**A week later. Doctor Ners quarters.**

* * *

Doctor Ner knew he was in great danger. 

He needed to flee and this was the very first time he had experienced something disturbing like this. 

It started with the message from the Emperor that Lord Vader had received regarding doctor Ner's help with Vaders surgery and recovery. 

Doctor Ner just walked into the room when he saw and overheard the last part of the conservation before the Emperor cut the connection. 

Vader had noticed him and he turned around before the doctor could turn around to leave the room. 

* * *

**One hour ago**

* * *

Doctor Ner was shaking in fear and he knew Vader knew that too. 

'Doctor' the Sith greeted him and gestured to a chair. 

'Sit down, please' 

A silence followed and Doctor Ner sat down and half expected Vader to choke him to death, but it didn't happen.

Doctor Ner realized with a shock that the Siths eyes were not poisonous yellow, but bright blue. 

'Doctor, I thank you for what you have done' he said after inhaling deep. 

'But you need to run' 

Doctor Ner blinked in surprise and the man across the doctor ran a hand through the dark blond hair that had just grown back. 

'I beg you pardon' Doctor Ner said confused. 

'The Emperor, Sidious is not amused and will try to kill you, I suggest that you leave Kamino' the Sith said and he put his hands on his hips. 

'And most importantly, fake your death and find a safe place to stay or contact the Rebellion, they can use people like you' 

'But, you haven't heard this from me' the Sith added with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Doctor Ner's ship, just leaving Kamino's atmosphere.**

* * *

With a dead clone body of himself he had cloned a month ago in the hope of unlocking some secrets of cloning and immortality.

Then he blew up his lab and left in his ship, lucky for him he was an adequate pilot. 

And that was rare for his species. 

Stormtroopers and scientists were running around in blind panic,like insects when he left in a hurry

And Doctor Ner was left with a choice. 

Join the Rebellion or find a safe place to stay.. 

His disgust for the Empire was too big to sit back and do nothing. 

Then he pulled the lever and the ship made the jump. 

* * *

**Now. On board of "The** **Redemption".**

* * *

Doctor Ner nearly dropped everything in his hands on the floor when he saw a very familiar man, maybe too familiar walking past him. 

Followed by a shorter and slightly older man in Jedi robes. 

He caught himself staring at the tall man who has a blaster strapped to his thigh and a lightsaber hooked on his belt. 

One of his hands was a prosthesis and Doctor Ner remembered with a shock. 

Lord Vader had insisted on keeping one of the prosthetics, the same hand. 

He finally joined the Rebellion. 

'Joined the Rebellion, hm?' the man asked with a smirk while pushing the hood of his coat back. 

And Doctor Ner looked at the Force Wielder. 

'I need to admit that it was disgusting what the Emperor does to people like you' Doctor Ner replied. 

'I can agree on that, if I could change it..I should have killed the man' the Force wielder said sadly. 

Doctor Ner nodded. 

'Everybody makes mistakes, mine was to join the Empire and make it possible for the Empire to use the Clones of Fett against the Jedi' Doctor Ner said. 

'But it is never too late to do something against it, even though some people will never be able to forgive or forget'


	10. A Twist of Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks, the ghost Crew and Fulcrum.

**Lothal. Then.**

* * *

The Inquisitors on their heels and rumors that a Sith was here.

It didn't look good for Fulcrum and the Ghost Crew. 

They made their way through the streets of the capital of Lothal,striking down Stormtroopers and deflecting blaster bolts. 

And this wasn't a good day for a meeting with another Rebellion operative and agent. 

The agent named Shape Changer had contacted Fulcrum, months ago. 

He or she wanted to meet with Fulcrum and the Ghost Crew, because of something odd. 

The name was very familiar. 

* * *

'You are done' the Inquisitor hissed with a grin and lifted his lightsaber towards them. 

Then they all heard a snap-hiss of a igniting lightsaber and they bathed in blue light of the blade. 

'No, you are done' a familiar voice replied and the Inquisitors looked up in shock and surprise. 

'It can't be...' the grand Inquisitor hissed in shock when the person landed like a loth cat between the Inquisitors and the Ghost Crew. 

'But it is' was the reply of the hooded Jedi. 

'Is it me or is that guy very familiar?' Ezra pointed out after a near awkward silence.

'Same over here, kid' Kanan replied confused. 

Chopper warbled a response that sounded just as confused as the two Force Wielders. 

'You can not take all of us down, Skywalker!' the Grand Inquisitor snapped at the man and a silence fell.

'Wait a minute, he did not die or you know....' Ezra said and exchanged looks with Kanan who was just as confused. 

'Turn to the dark side??' 

'Come on then, I do not have the whole day' Skywalker said with a grin and took a stance. 

'Very well then' the Grand Inquisitor said and attacked with a angry snarl. 

* * *

The grand Inquisitor recognized the design of the weapon when the Jedi Knight ignited it. 

He cursed internally. 

Skywalker. 

The kriffing posterboy of the Jedi Order. 

His cocky grin and the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the alley. 

Kenobi's padawan always was a trouble maker. 

'You were a temple guard, weren't you?' he asked with a smirk while he parried the wild attacks of the Grand Inquisitor. 

How did he know that? 

Around them were the other Inquisitors engaged in armed combat with the three other Force Wielders and members of the Ghost Crew. 

Their weapons clashed again and the Jedi dogded the other blade of the Inquisitor with a back flip. 

'You died!' the Pau'an snarled. 

'A crash course of how to fake your death sort of accidentally: get frozen in Carbonite by a angry Hutt after a tiny accident' the Jedi Knight quipped and shoved another Inquisitor away with the Force. 

'I honestly did not like it' 

Then a thermal detonator landed exactly between them and they both made a Force assisted jump away from the Detonator. 

When the Detonator went off, the Ghost Crew and the four Force Wielders were gone. 

'We will meet again!' the Grand Inquisitor yelled. 

'Yes, I believe so' was the Hoth cold reply and the Inquisitors shivered. 

* * *

**On board of "The Redemption". Now.**

* * *

Leia was watching the Force Wielders spar and do Kata's in the training room. 

It almost looked like dancing.

Luke was chatting with one of the two Force Wielders from the Ghost Crew.

A Rebel cell that operates on and around Lothal. 

Leia has once met them when she tried to bring reinforcements to Lothal. 

She smiled at the memory. 

It was pretty fun. 

And now she couldn't imagine what would have happened if Vader has never thought about joining the Rebellion.. 

She watched the man spar against the other Force wielder of The Ghost Crew and saw in everything that he was holding back. 

But this wasn't Darth Vader. 

Darth Vader is Dead. 

Vader was ruthless and a angry cyborg. 

And the man from the time she bumped into in the Royal palace of Alderaan till now was none of that. 

And Emperor Palpatine has today spreaded a speech on the Holonet.

_"Darth Vader is officially presumed dead by the hands of the also presumed dead Jedi Knight and traitor Anakin Skywalker"_

Ironic, since they have been the same person.

But there's a truth in these words. 

She asked him about it and he had answered with some bitterness towards the Sith. 

"Vader was a cyborg with anger management problems and I am not him, Vader is dead and stays that way" he had told her. 

And she had felt somehow the truth in his words. 

It was the truth and she knew that. 

And it was something what gave her and the whole Rebellion hope...

What you indeed call a Twist Of Fate, hm? she thought with a smirk while watching the Force Wielders sparring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe have taken a page from the Double Agent Vader fics with the codename.  
> Because with the Slave language and etc...  
> And the name sounds pretty cool.


	11. Raging Fire.

**Fifth year of the Empire. Imperial Center.**

* * *

There was a raging fire in the Force and Sidious frowned when he felt that it was getting stronger. 

Then it was gone. 

Vader had betrayed both him and Jabba. 

Predictable. 

Sidious smiled at the boy who was kneeling before him, a dead body of a girl behind him. 

'I shall name you Darth Venenatis, now rise' Sidious spoke and he gestured with his right hand.

The boy rose and hooked his lightsaber on his belt.

'No more shall you be known as Carris Loss' Sidious said and the boy bowed.

'Yes master' the boy said. 

Loss was a former Knight who fell during Order 66 and he slaughtered in a berserker rage his troops and later his Jedi master after the Jedi master had confronted him with it. 

He is powerful in the Force and a perfect puppet. 

Less powerful than Vader, but still very strong. 

* * *

**Now. On a dark side planet far in the outer rim.**

* * *

A powerful slash of the lightsaber and Venenatis' mask fell on the ground. 

Venenatis saw the eyes of the Jedi widen in surprise. 

'Carris??!' he asked and Venenatis attacked. 

Their blades clashed and the Jedi twirled his lightsaber. 

'Carris is dead' Venenatis hissed and he started choking the Jedi. 

Then Venenatis felt a sharp pain in his back and he spinned around, dropping the Jedi on the ground. 

The boy put his blaster back in his holster and ignited his lightsaber. 

'Next round' the boy hissed and Venenatis grinned before attacking. 

Venenatis felt his ribs crack when he got slammed into a wall by a Force push. 

'We would like to stay longer, but we have to go' a familiar voice said and Venenatis got smashed for a second time against a wall, before the Jedi ran off. 

Venenatis picked up the mask and looked at it. 

It was very lucky that that slash didn't take out his right eye. 

The Force urged him to kill Sidious and he whispered back. 

'Wait for it' Venenatis whispered back and he pulled his hood over his head when he heard troopers approach. 

_'Waiting...'_ the Force whispered back. 

Venenatis saw the Ghost taking off and two rebel fighers that joined the ship kept the TIE's away from the freighter. 

Then they left the atmosphere and were gone. 

Then a loud explosion and Venenatis turned around with a ignited lightsaber. 

And he saw several buildings of the Empire explode, along with some statues of the Emperor and Venenatis. 

Other buildings were covered in spray paint, rotten fruit and the billboards were used as target for blaster practice. 

They had painted the symbols of the Rebellion, the Phoenix squadron and the Jedi Order over the Empire's symbols. 

The brutality. 

Venenatis roared in anger and he turned to his troops. 

'I want these rebels, dead or alive!' he yelled at the troops who saluted and started to run in every direction. 


	12. Chained.

**On the planet Cyrkon. Third year of the Empire.**

* * *

Tusa Li gritted her teeth when she got hit with a whip. 

She was like a lots of others a slave. 

That included a chip. 

Far from her parents and friends from the rebelcell on her home planet. 

She was sold into slavery after being captured. 

She kept her eyes down and walked into a hooded man. 

'I am terribly sorry, my lord' she apologized and bowed for the clearly human. 

'No, I am sorry' the man replied. 

'I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings' 

Her slaver lifted the whip to hit her again and Tusa lifted her arms to shield herself.

But the hit didn't come and something was buzzing in her lekku. 

The whip was hanging in the air between them and the hooded man spinned around like he had sensed it and Tusa sensed his surprise somehow. 

The slavers eyes widened and he set a step backwards. 

'Force User!' he screamed and before he could pull out his blaster, a voice interrupted the slaver. 

The only thing that Tusa knew about that,was that the Jedi can use the Force. 

The human who walked into Tusa smiled at the slaver while holding the control device. 

'Please look away, child' the man then said and Tusa turned away. 

She heard a snap-hiss, some screams that stopped abruptly and then a hissgm-snap. 

'You can look' the stranger said and he was holding a scanner. 

The slaver was lying on the ground in pieces. 

Dead. 

Good riddance. 

'What are you going to do with me?' Tusa asked and the stranger looked at her. 

'Follow me' he just said and gestured with his hand that was clearly a prosthetic. 

Why are you actually helping a slave?' Tusa asked and the man sighed. 

'You remind me of someone I used to know' he replied. 

'What happened to her?' Tusa asked softly. 

'I don't know' the stranger replied. 

They walked through Motok without talking and stopped by a singer. 

* * *

The chip clatters on the plate on the table and Tusa flinched when the Twi'lek woman started sewing the wound shut. 

The stranger had disappeared after leaving the money for Tusa and the scanner. 

* * *

Tusa had stolen a ship and got out of Motok in no-time.

She was maybe seventeen, but she knew how to fly these things. 

The Inquisitors were down there and the stranger also left a note. 

' _Whatever you do, do not trust the Empire or any imperial'_

Tusa felt something touching her mind and she looked around.

Nothing. 

Then she punched it and the ship made the jump. 

Away from Huttspace and away from Motok. 

* * *

**Now. A space station elsewhere.**

* * *

Tusa was running for her life. 

The Inquisitors had found her and she was as Force sensitive in great danger. 

She had used the power within her on a bounty hunter who wanted to rape her. 

She was close to her ship when she saw the Inquisitors blocking her only way out. 

They all felt dark, evil and corrupted.

Tusa lifted her blaster and gritted her teeth.

If she was going down, it will be with a fight.

Then she sensed something above her and Tusa saw a hooded woman landing right between Tusa and the Inquisitors. 

Two men and a clone following her. 

'Hello again' the woman said with a humorless smile.

Then she ignited two silver bladed lightsabers. 

The other two men also ignited their lightsabers and the Inquisitors attacked. 

Tusa found herself watching with awe and amazement. 

The Jedi were rumored to be dead, but they didn't look dead. 

They were pretty much alive. 

Unchained. 

And alive. 


	13. Freed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shenanigans and a very excited force sensitive.

Tusa felt the same energy surrounding the Jedi who moved like water and the Inquisitors were outgunned.

She had seen holos from the Clone Wars and remembered the stories about the famous Negotiator or the hero without fear, their troops and their padawan. 

Her parents told her and her brother the stories about them.

But she never had imagined to meet the three of the Force Wielders in person,but also a clone. 

They were just as magnificent as on the holo's and in her parents stories.

Her parents thought they died in the Jedi purge...

But they survived. 

A ship landed and the Jedi looked up before nodding to each other. 

Tusa recognized the ship as a corellian YT-1300 freighter. 

'Come on, we need to go!' a human male yelled at the Jedi and clone. 

'Calm your tits, Solo' the Clone replied and he shot some stormtroopers and Tusa kicked a trooper in his crotch. 

A lightsaber flew past her and flew back in the outstretched hand of one of the Jedi who twirled it and stabbed a Inquisitor with it. 

'My dear, you need to move if you want to live' the other Jedi said with a Corusanti accent before going as a whirlwind of robe, lightsaber and movement past Tusa who moved away from the attacking Inquisitor. 

'Do we even have a plan??' Solo asked and he shot a trooper. 

'The plan follows them, Solo' the Clone replied dryly and took down some stormtroopers. 

'That sounds "great", captain' Solo said and he kicked a stormtrooper of the ramp. 

'Shall we? The Grand Inquisitor is on his way' a young man with a warbling droid besides him said. 

A Inquisitor attacked the man who lifted his hand and threw the Inquisitor away with the Force before running with the droid on his heels to the ramp of the freighter.

'Come on, we don't have a lot of time!' Solo yelled and the Jedi turned around. 

'Are you coming?' the clone asked and Tusa realized that he was talking to her. 

Tusa nodded while holstering her blaster and following the man onto the ship. 

The freighter took off and they were nearly launched against the walls and ceiling when the freighter made a barrelroll. 

'Tusa Li, right?' the woman asked and Tusa nodded. 

'They call me Fulcrum, we are here to help you' 

'The Force sensitivity' Tusa replied and Fulcrum nodded. 

The droid warbled something and the young Jedi replied annoyed.

'You tried to electrocute that stormtrooper, Chopper' 

'Hey, I can hear your rust bucket!' Solo yelled. 

A woman replied through the comms. 

_'MY DROID IS NOT A RUST BUCKET, SOLO!'_

Solo mumbled something and someone bursted out in laughing.

'I don't want to hear it from you, Skywalker' Solo replied annoyed. 

Then a barking laugh from a Wookie.

'Same for you, furrball' Solo hissed and the two laughed harder. 

The clone who was leaning against a wall with a grin, shrugged.

'I was trying to tell you, Solo' 

The young Jedi who took a seat on the bench and tried to hide his amusement while Chopper was warbling and waving his robotic arms.

The older Jedi had his head buried in his hand while holding in his other hand a mug of Caf. 

'Force, why did I agree to doing this??' he muttered. 

They are with the Rebellion, that's very clear. 

Since they are all fugitives and very powerful enemies of the Empire. 

'Can you teach me?' Tusa blurted and the three Jedi looked at her. 

A silence fell. 

'She already knows that she's sensitive, so we have no other choice' the young man said. 

'Yes, I suppose' the older man said and he nodded. 

'Just teach her!' another Jedi yelled from the cockpit of the freighter. 

The older man sighed and took a sip of his caf. 

Then he looked at Tusa who couldn't contain her excitement. 

'We can help' the Jedi who just walked in here said. 

'Please don't' the older man said and groaned. 

'I had trained a padawan, it will be fine' was the overly cheerful reply and the man nodded at Fulcrum.. 

'We will train you' he then told Tusa who internally shrieked. 

The Jedi heard or sensed her shriek and Tusa saw them flinch. 

Best day ever! 


	14. Yoda....

**On board of the Redemption. Later.**

* * *

It feels like a endless war between the Empire and the Rebellion Alliance.

Because it is.

But times have changed since the destruction of Alderaan. 

New Force sensitives are being trained and there are missions to save more out of prisons or out of the claws of the Emperor.. 

But it will not take long that the Empire will train some sensitives to be spies in the Alliance. 

And that worried Leia. 

She is maybe seventeen, over some months eighteen.. 

But she was for so long in a spy network and with the Rebellion, that she just knew that it wouldn't take long to find Imperial spies in the middle of the Alliance. 

She watched two of them spar with wooden swords and some others doing Katas. 

A red-haired girl who was saved from a transport to Corusant was sparring with a older Twi'lek boy. 

Luke definitely has a crush on her. 

She is called Mara and she was trained to be a Inquisitor, but escaped several times and got the Emperors attention. 

Then the Rebellion attacked the transport she was on and freed her. 

She had a slave chip. 

And Leia had heard for the first time two Jedi cursing like angry pirates or a pair of angry scoundrels. 

Even captain Solo was shocked by their language. 

Another force sensitive, a Togruta named Tusa was a smuggler and a very energetic woman who wanted to learn how to use the Force and was somehow a ray of sunshine. 

Despite the fact she has been a slave and nearly had been killed by Inquisitors. 

She saw the older Jedi master meditating in the corner of the room, while the other two were talking. 

Then they froze and exchanged shocked and surprised looks. 

Leia felt something pressing against her mind for a split second, but then it was gone. 

The three were standing there without blinking or moving. 

'Yoda...' one of them said, Leia snapped her head back to them. 

'Dagobah' Fulcrum said and she watched her masters with wide eyes. 

'He is alive' the Jedi master whispered. 

Then a silence again. 

'Well, what the kriff?!' the other man asked annoyed and he lifted his hands in a very annoyed gesture. 

Then Leia looked at the other force sensitives. 

The most hadn't noticed, while Mara, Ezra and Kanan had stopped functioning. 

Probably a normal thing for a trained Force Sensitive to do. 

'Princess, what's going on?' Han asked and Chewie roared. 

Leia shrugged. 

'These Jedi look like they entirely stopped functioning, while the Old Man and Skywalker are bickering' Han continued and gestured. 

'And Fulcrum is just staring into the distance' 

* * *

The presence had caught them off guard. 

But it seemed that Yoda is alive and he decided to probe the Jedi and Force sensitives on the Redemption. 

* * *

**Meanwhile. In a Swamp on the planet Dagobah.**

* * *

Yoda had sent a probe when he had sensed the balance between the light and the dark change, but didn't get any response or anything else. 

But that was years ago... 

He had sensed Alderaan dying and felt a very familiar presence in the Light side. 

And he probed carefully again while carefully lowering his shields. 

'Alive you are?' he asked nobody while carefully probing the presence.

Then he was caught off guard by another presence, besides the other presence. 

Not clouded by darkness,not anymore. 

A giant supernova within the Force. 

A presence he had not sensed for years. 

They sensed him and surprise flooded into the Force. 

_'Dagobah'_ he heard the familiar voice of the Knight say and he slammed his shields back up. 

'One you find, the other not far behind, he will' Yoda said to nobody and giggled to himself.

'The padawan is there, too hmmmm?'

He should prepare for what will come. 


	15. Don't mess with a Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not under any circumstances mess with Leia and her friends.

**A neutral station. Far away from the Imperial Center. Now.**

* * *

Han thought it a waste of the Rebellions time to talk a extremist Rebel cell into joining their cause. 

But the princess wanted to try and she decided to talk to the leader of the cell on a nearly abandoned and neutral station far away from the Empire's fleet and Inquisitors. 

The leader, a human laughed and smiled at the princess. 

'Seriously, girl' he said. 

'Let us speak with your real leader, a man of mind' 

'You are looking at her, princess Leia Organa of Alderaan' Han said without thinking and the man turned to him. 

'She is a child, I will not negotiate with children' he said and Han didn't need the Force to know that the hooded Jedi knight was losing his patience with the man. 

'On my world, my people respect women because they know better than underestimate one' the Jedi spoke with a threatening tone.

The leader laughed and shook his head. 

'Then your people are fools' he told the knight. 

'I was a slave, slaves are no fools' Skywalker replied calmly and the leader of the cell froze.

Han set a step back with his hand hovering above his blaster when the rebelcell lifted their weapons. 

'Is that a threat?' the right hand of the leader asked, trying to sound menacing.

'No, it's a fact' the Jedi said and he did a step forwards. 

'I am not threatening you, but before we start shooting each other up...I just want you to listen to Leia' 

'You can consider to give us the Wookie, then we will negotiate further with the child' the leader said with a unnerving smile. 

'That's not gonna happen, he's my co pilot' Han snapped and he drew his blaster. 

'I don't like slavery, I am not going to sell out Captain Solo's friend' Leia said when she also lifted her blaster and pursed her lips to thin line. 

'You know my answer, not gonna happen' Skywalker said firmly and Han thought for a moment that he was going to mind trick the men, but he didn't. 

'The deal is off, we are going' Leia said with a Hoth-cold voice that sent shivers down Han's spine. 

'No, no you're not' the cell leader said and he blocked her way. 

Leia moved fast and pulled the trigger of her blaster. 

The man fell dead on the floor and she looked at the stunned extremists. 

'We are going' she said firmly and fearless. 

The extremists lifted their weapons and Leia smirked. 

'You really don't want to do that' she said, while nodding to the Jedi Knight. 

'You are not going to leave this station alive' the right hand hissed angrily. 

A lightsaber ignited and the eyes of the men grew wide. 

'Yes, we are' Skywalker had said and he and his blade became a blur before Han's eyes. 

The men fell on the floor and Leia walked out, while the Knight had powered down his weapon and put it away. 

'Let's go, Solo' he said when he saw Han watching him. 

They followed Leia through the station, back to the Falcon. 

* * *

Han hoped that this Jedi will not turn dark, like these Sith and Inquisitors.. 

They really are dangerous. 

'Don't worry, have been there, done that and crawled back' the voice behind him said and Han spinned around. 

Chewie barked a laugh. 

'Shut up fuzzball' Han hissed. 

Damn it, stupid Force voodoo. 

'You are easy to read, Solo' the Knight said with the hint of a small smile. 

'Sometimes tóó easy' 

For a normal person, very hard to read. 

But a Jedi is not a normal person. 

At all. 

And Chewie. 

But Chewie has known Han for years and Han has known Chewie for years. 

They were once payed by Fulcrum to get her off Corellia, without knowing that she is a big time Rebellion agent. 

He ran into her on the Redemption and Han realized it a few days ago. 

But he also saw the similarities between her and the man who was supposed to be her Jedi master. 

Also between her and the old man. 

But mostly between her and her former Jedi master. 

These two are acting like her two dads, Han discovered two days after joining the Rebellion after he found the three of them bickering in the training room. 

* * *

**Later, back on "The Redemption".**

* * *

Leia walked into the room to see three Force Wielders around a map of the galaxy.

They were talking and pointing at a smaller map. 

'Looking for a world?' she asked sharply and the three Force Wielders turned their heads. 

'We may have found the grandmaster of the Order' Fulcrum said and Leia nodded. 

'Exile on a swamp planet, very Yoda-like' Skywalker muttered and he got a deadly glare of his Jedi master. 

'What? It is true' he said in defense. 

Leia decided to let the Jedi be and turned around. 

'Well, good luck with the search for that world' she said and walked out.

The three of them turned back to the map and tried to set a course, while silently arguing and talking. 


	16. Desert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back with Luke, Owen and two bickering Jedi.

**Then. Tatooine.**

* * *

They walked in silence through Mos Eisley and people who had ever messed with the old man, knew better than asking about his companion... 

But some didn't know better.

That was for sure when a mob approached the men who were both wearing cloaks.

'Who is your new friend, Old man?' their leader asked. 

'None of your business, he's an old friend' the old man said calmly. 

The most people know that means: walk away while you still can.

'I am in charge here, I demand to know' the leader hissed angrily. 

'I don't think so' the old man replied while narrowing his eyes and grabbing his staff with both hands. 

'Be warned, if he says that: run' his companion warned. 

'It is just an old man who is crazy' the mob leader said. 

'I disagree' the companion said with a smirk when the staff hit the leader on a nerve center in his neck. 

The man went limp and his followers were frozen in fear. 

'Now let us do our supply run without any problems, because you will regret it' the old man said calmly and the two men walked past the mob. 

* * *

The boy was a ray of sunshine in the Force and had been watching the two mysterious men since they walked into town. 

Luke was wearing a poncho and a hat against the heat and the burning suns.

The older man he knew, uncle Owen always told Luke to stay out of Old Ben's vicinity. 

The man wasn't that old, but everyone called him that. 

The other man was taller and definitely younger. 

Luke felt drawn to them, for some reason.. 

Maybe the mystery around the two, maybe something else.

They walked into a shop and later appeared with a box filled with supplies. 

* * *

Owen saw the two men walk past the farm and sighed. 

They were bickering about something and Owen did not know what it was about, but it sounded familiar. 

Like his stepbrother... 

But that old man said Owen's stepbrother died when the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic.. 

They both noticed Owen watching and waved awkwardly at him. 

Owen frowned. 

Well, that's odd. 

But he was very sure that his stepbrother's or the Old man's second name is "Odd" or "Unexplainable"... 

Because that second one is definitely his stepbrother... 

Who died.... 

* * *

Three men,definitely bounty hunters on speeders cut them off and drew their blasters.

'Jabba wants his property back, old man' their leader said.

'No' Obi-Wan said without thinking about it. 

'No? You sure?' the man on the speeder asked.

'You are now protecting a Sith, old man' 

'I am aware of that' Obi-Wan replied. 

'A fugitive and enemy to the Empire' the bounty hunter continued.

'Aren't all the Jedi, Sith who are not serving the Empire and Rebels?' Anakin asked and the bounty hunters turned their heads to him. 

'But I will never be Vader again, he died in the Carbonite and I am alive' 

The bounty hunters bursted out in laughing and they prepared to fire. 

'Prepare to die, whoever you are or want to be' 

* * *

Creec Ghia, bounty hunter saw the two men exchange looks and dodge the bolts, within a few seconds. 

Their leader went down when their bounty jumped and dropkicked him in the face. 

Ty, the other went down when he was hit by the staff of the other man. 

Creec tried to escape with his speeder but when he tried to step on it, he was still in the same place. 

Then the speeder made a flip and landed on top of Creec. 

He felt his bones break when the heavy speeder was dropped on him. 

'Now we have a speeder, master' he heard the younger man say. 

'It's a classic, but I am going to tinker' 

* * *

Owen drove his speeder past the bounty hunters who probably had done a attempt to catch his stepbrother and Kenobi. 

He had heard Luke's story about what happened a few hours ago in Mos Eisley. 

And he knows Luke's ability to find trouble..

And knows that Skywalkers have a strong ability to find trouble. 

Maybe that has something to do with the Force. 

Because every Force user Owen has ever encountered, acts ridiculous. 

And he really wants to know if the old man's friend is really Owen's Ridiculous acting stepbrother. 

He already knew when he saw a classic speeder and heard someone complaining about sand. 

Owen turned his speeder around with a groan. 

There goes the last common sense of this planet.. 


	17. A giggling Troll in a swamp.

**Dagobah. Now.**

* * *

It was a small corvette that circled around to find a landing spot.

They are here.

A droid beeped and started screeching angrily when it got stuck in the mud, after a few minutes. 

Three voices interrupted the droids tirade about swamps, deserts and especially the planets Tatooine and Dagobah.. 

Then a silence and someone cursing in Huttese.

Yoda knew that there are a very few Force Wielders who know Huttese and know how to curse in Huttese.. 

They are close and back together. 

The Jedi master let out a cackle and the three Force Wielders who were a few hundred feet away from him, looked around. 

Then they walked further in silence and stopped when they were closer to him. 

'Maybe he's not even here, I hope he's not on a desert planet' a someone said, whining. 

'If Yoda would have raised my kid, he would be just as cryptic as Yoda' 

An affirmative bleep was heard as respond. 

'Ow! What was that for?' the speaker said, after definitely getting whacked on the back of his head. 

'It was better than being raised by a Sith lord' someone else replied dryly. 

'I was frozen in Carbonite, and recall not trying to call the Empire's fleet to Tatooine!' 

And you are not the best person to deal with children, master' 

'He has a point' a third person said. 

'You are not the best person to deal with children' 

Their banter carried on when the three Force Wielders walked further into the swamp. 

And they walked right past the hidden Jedi Master.

Yoda should have seen that coming.

This whole planet was a force nexus and it was getting dark and he knew that a Dark sider was very close. 

* * *

Darth Venenatis landed his craft on a perfect place and leaped out of his craft, before cursing when his boot was sucked into a mudpool.

A predatory smile appeared on the face behind the mask when he sensed vaguely some presences. 

'Now I have you' he hissed and started walking away from his TIE.

* * *

Venenatis' presence did not go unnoticed by the four other Force Wielders on Dagobah. 

The Force had called out to them and everything seemed clear right now. 

* * *

Venenatis found a clearing with a small cabin, too small for a human or another race to live here.

'Lost you are, Loss' a familiar voice called out to him.

'Dark side, drowing in it, you are' the tiny Jedi Master said while leaning on his cane.

'Sidious is the cause, is he?' he asked. 

'Hrmmmm?'

With an angry roar, Venenatis ignited his lightsaber and attacked the Jedi master, who dodged the attacks and landed on a tree branch, high above the ground. 

He raised his hand and tried to drag the Jedi out of the tree. 

'Disillusioned, you are' the Jedi Master said, while he hopped to another tree. 

'Put lies of the dark side in your head, Sidious did' 

Lightning crackled when it left Venenatis' hand. 

'Find you, they will' Yoda told him while dodging the lightning. 

'They will not be able to make it in time, Jedi' Venenatis hissed. 

'No, they will' someone behind him said and a snap-hiss was heard right behind him. 

'You' Venenatis hissed furious and he spinned around to face the Jedi. 

'Yeah, me' the man said with a smirk while twirling his lightsaber. 

He deflected the lightning with his lightsaber and their weapons clashed in sparks. 

The hilt shattered his mask and the former Sith, current Jedi Knight froze. 

Just like Dume and the other Jedi Venenatis fought. 

'Loss' the man said, his voice barely a whisper. 

The Sith lifted his hand and started to choke his stunned opponent. 

Then he saw a silhouette moving in and a crystal blue lightsaber was ignited. 

The attack, nearly took Venenatis' hand if he didn't move and he dropped the Jedi on the ground. 

Someone with two silver lightsabers attacked him swiftly, before making a backflip over his head and landing between him and her master, who got up and took a fighting stance. 

She was trained by her master to take out opponents who were larger than herself. 

Ironically enough, if Vader would have stayed on Sidious' side...

'The Master, Apprentice and the Padawan' Venenatis said with a purr and the three of them didn't show any emotion aside from a silent determination. 

'All back together' 


	18. Duality.

**Dagobah. Now.**

* * *

They didn't know how Venenatis had found them, but he had found them.

This wasn't a good thing.

Venenatis had killed hundreds of Jedi, other Force Wielders and members of the Rebellion with one movement or thought.  
He is a skilled fighter and strategist, that is what makes him dangerous.. But he had never been in a war like this before, including betrayal, monsters and lies..

The four "heroes" of the dead Republic had been in this kind of conflicts before and they were alive, that was saying a lot. He taunted the four of them and they didn't give into their anger, hopelessness and fear.

Venenatis sensed it, below the surface of peace, serenity and light. He just needed some cracks in their shields surrounding their minds. Normally this would have worked by normal Jedi...

Normally, he wasn't going up against the Negotiator, Hero without Fear and their Padawan at the same time...

His left foot sunk into a pool and a lightsaber nearly took off his head. He smirked behind his mask when he noticed the darkness in the supernova of light..

'Come then, prove me that Darth Vader isn't dead' he taunted the Chosen One whose expression had darkened.  
Then Venenatis got thrown against a tree and he felt his ribs cracking in the Force hold.

The Jedi was still holding an ignited lightsaber, while slowly coming closer.

'Stay out of this, we must' the small Jedi master said with a gesture when the two others wanted to intervene. 'His conflict, this is, The Force told me'

'You think the Light side will save you from the darkness??' Venenatis hissed and looked at the Jedi master who leaned against his stick and snorted at Venenatis.

'Venenatis, you are wrong so many ways' the Knight growled. 'Does Sidious think that I am stupid or something?'

Venenatis roared angrily at the Jedi who gave him a grimace. 'I have learned from my mistakes, I doubt that you ever will do the same thing' he said and a tense silence followed.. 'Sidious will kill you if he doesn't need you anymore'

'No, it is my destiny to be at his side' Venenatis growled and he clenched his fists. 'Not like you, Vader'

'Do it, coward' Venenatis slowly said and the man narrowed his eyes. 'I sense your anger, hatred and fear of falling'

'Strike me down in anger, Vader' he continued and he saw the Jedi twirling his weapon.

Once.

Twice.

Even a third time.

'No' he then said.

'No, this is not who I am'

'Yes, I fear falling, yes I hate myself for what I have done and yes, I am angry at myself for that mistake'

'But, like I said before this is not who I am and you will never be able to get that monster who has killed thousands of people and made the lives of others to nightmares back'

The lightsaber powered down and Venenatis was thrown into a swamp.  
He got up, cursing and dripping. Then Venenatis grabbed his lightsaber again and attacked with an angry roar of a beast.

Then the Jedi spinned around with ignited lightsaber and their weapons clashed again. Venenatis nearly stumbled backwards into another swamp when he was pushed away with the Force.

'You think that the light is a weakness, but you are so wrong' he hissed at Venenatis while attacking. 'It is a weakness, but it is also a strength and so much more than you think'

* * *

**Corusant. Meanwhile.**

* * *

Sidious felt a tremble in the Force and it was giving him a headache. More tremblings followed and Sidious started probing it. It was so powerful in the Light that it was causing tremblings through the Force. He sensed his apprentices anger and hatred, it was directed at someone else... Normally Venenatis directs his anger at Sidious or a random Moff... But this time it was someone else.

Then Sidious saw something that he didn't like....

A blue blade. A lightsaber. Then Sidious saw the hilt and in the vague background three other Jedi...The blue blade clashed with Venenatis' red one and another tremble was felt in the Force. Sidious got thrown back into his own body and he cursed, loudly.

* * *

**On board of the "Redemption". Meanwhile.**

* * *

Something was giving Leia a headache, it was pressing against her shields and it hit in waves. One of the Jedi on board had told her that she may be Force Sensitive and at the moment she didn't like it.

 _'Soon'_ a voice whispered in her ear and she spinned around to see nobody there. She was very sure that something was going to happen and in the Force was a weird kind of tension. And almost every Force sensitive felt it.

 _'This is ending!'_ a familiar voice roared like he was besides her and she heard a hum of a lightsaber.

 _'Yes, it is'_ the first voice whispered. 

_'The Empire will fall, the light will shine as on a new day'_


	19. Weaponized his words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo is freaking out, Sidious has a pounding headache and Yoda is a troll (again).

**Imperial Center. Now.  
**

* * *

Sidious cursed his apprentice beneath his breath, the foolish boy had gone after Skywalker by himself. He was maybe a good lightsaber Wielder and fighter, but he wouldn't stand a change against Skywalker himself.

A tremble went through the Force and delivered Sidious a pounding headache. He groaned and roared like a wounded beast when he felt the presence of his apprentice weakening.

* * *

**"The Redemption", Rebellion Fleet. Later.**

* * *

The corvette had landed in the hangar and Leia pulled out her blaster when she saw the Sith between them.

He was cuffed with Force dampening cuffs and was blindfolded with a part of his own hood.

'Lord Venenatis, what a pleasure to see you again' Leia said sweetly, while she heard Han in the back yelling and completely freaking out when he saw the blindfolded Sith between the Jedi. 'What a shame that the Emperor will kill you when you get back'

The Sith tensed and turned towards Leia who put her hand on her blaster. 'I am not so sure about that, princess' he purred and Leia, being very unimpressed by the Sith lifted a single eyebrow.

* * *

'I can feel the Emperor's rage, Venenatis' Han heard Skywalker say, extremely calm like an uncoming storm. 'He is not pleased with your disobedience, he will certainly kill you when you get back'

Han blinked when he heard the stone cold voice and remembered one of the holo's of Darth Vader's speeches from the beginning of the Empire.

Then he looked at the kid who seemed to be a ray of sunshine in the hangar. Luke was before the corvette landed, working on his X-wing while happily humming a song.

How these two are related, is still a question to Han.

'What is that frog thing over there?!' Han blurted when seeing a green thing on the ramp of the corvette and pointed.

'That's Jedi Master Yoda' Leia replied.

'You're kidding' Han replied with surprise and confusion. 'That.... Whatever the kriff that is'

'Yes' the three other Jedi on the ramp of the corvette replied. An "unfortunately" went unheard.

'Why do I have the feeling you forgot about me?' the Sith purred and he froze when several lightsabers were at his throat.

'If we ever forget about you, you have been shoved out of an airlock a few minutes before we forgot you' the old man purred back and Han saw the Sith flinch.

'You are seriously considering that?' Luke asked and the Jedi, excluded Yoda this time nodded.

'Considering that, they are' Yoda said. 'Need information, we also do'

'Like I will give you anything!' Venenatis hissed and a silence fell in the hangar.

'What if we take you to a nice holding cell and talk for a bit?' Kenobi asked, threatening. 'You may be the High commander of the Imperial Navy, but not the negotiator'

* * *

Venenatis was cuffed and the Jedi master was sitting across the table, completely relaxed and calm. 'Let's start with a pet project of our favorite Emperor Palpatine...' the Jedi started and Venenatis felt a shiver running down his spine.

'I would appreciate it if you answer my questions, Lord Venenatis' the Jedi said softly and Venenatis surpressed another shiver. 'Because in this matter you don't have a choice'

'Is it true that the Emperor is building another Death Star a few sizes bigger than the first one?' the Jedi asked and Venenatis' eyes widened and the Jedi Master smirked when he noticed it.

* * *

Luke was doing a handstand in the training room with Yoda meditating on his feet while Leia was watching.

'How long has he been doing this?' Han asked and gestured at Luke who looked up and fell on the ground when Yoda hopped from his feet on the ground.

'What are these other two doing, Jedi stuff?' Han asked while pointing at Fulcrum and the other Skywalker who were doing a handstand in the other corner of the room.

'Handstand competition' someone else replied.

Leia saw Han spin around and stare at the Jedi who had entered the room a few minutes ago.

'I know you from somewhere' Han stated and the Jedi grinned.

'Hello Han Solo, nice to see you here' the Jedi replied and Han was shocked.

Then they all heard a "thud" and the Jedi shook his head with a smile.

'Nothing will ever change, doesn't it?' he asked and Han groaned before walking away.

'Vos, surprised I am, to see you' Yoda greeted the Jedi who grinned at the Grand Master of Order.

'You thought I died?' Vos replied offended. 'No offense, but even Skywalker is alive and he is a human disaster'

'None taken' named Jedi groaned while Fulcrum who was laying on top of him bursted out in hysterical laughter. 'Nice to see you again, Vos' he added with a huff and pushed his giggling padawan away.

* * *

Venenatis was alone in the cell and he felt like he had been punched in the face, repeatedly. Kenobi knew damn well how to weaponize his words against people.

And he was better with words than even Lord Sidious, who is a politician and a Sith. But this Jedi Master was something entirely else and different. 

Everytime Venenatis said something, the Jedi replied and Venenatis felt like he was being hit in the face or being stabbed with a lightsaber, when the man was done.

He seems to be more dangerous than Skywalker or Yoda, who are just like the man expert Force Wielders and Lightsaber Wielders. 

Venenatis surpressed a whimper when he sat up and groaned.

He made a very big mistake by challenging the legendary Negotiator.


	20. Battle Scars and Shady Bars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han's and Leia's views on stuff and a flashback from Hera's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year before Vader disappeared, he was already giving the Rebellion information without them (except Fulcrum partly) knowing, 
> 
> She didn't know it was Vader and but she had a feeling that she can trust Shape Changer ..

Luke, currently was panicking when a X-wing suddenly went up in flames and his father had frozen at sight of the flames. On verge of a panic attack or having a flashback...

Han doubted that the Jedi Knight known as the Hero With No Fear could have a panic attack, but in times of war everything seemed to be possible. But he knew ex-soldiers, mostly clones or Republic officers who had defected after the Purge and who had the same problem while being in battle or just doing something innocent like a normal camp fire.

Like he had been set on fire in a fight and is still walking around, mentally scarred by what happened in the past.

Han had seen the man in action and he was impressed by the skills of the Knight, even though he had been frozen in Carbonite for a nearly decade and Han thought of the Force as voodoo before meeting the two Jedi.

The Knight snapped back to reality when the old man was standing in front of him while softly talking to him. Han saw him shaking his head while massaging his temples.

* * *

Leia was very close to punching the wall in her quarters and she felt that was a understatement from what she felt after she had heard that the Empire is working on a second Death Star near Endor.

A few minutes ago, she had seen a Jedi having a mental breakdown in front of a burning wreck of a X-wing.. She didn't expect the Hero With No Fear to be the one having that breakdown. She knew about his past as a Sith and it had something to do with that. She remembered that he used to be a cyborg with anger management problems, like he jokingly called the past him and maybe it had something to do with that.

Leia actually didn't know until her seventeenth that Fulcrum was a Jedi and if Fulcrum decided to put her trust in her former master... That told Leia, Rebellion High Command and Leia's parents that the Rebellion should be able to trust him, and Fulcrum was proven right in that.

Later, Leia learned that he was secretly feeding the Rebellion the information of the Force Sensitive Children, four years after the birth of the Empire. She was actually very surprised by that. But she was glad, because it saved a lot of innocent lives. Parents and Children.

* * *

**Four years after the Rise of the Empire. Lothal.  
**

* * *

They had met in a shady bar in the capital of the planet and the man had introduced himself as "Shape Changer".... And he was a rogue agent, currently working for the Rebellion Alliance.

Hera noticed a lightsaber hilt and she studied the cloaked man across of her. He was clearly a human and he had a very familiar scar across his face, but she could not put her finger on it. Then he took out a thing that Hera recognized as a Holocron.

'I have here the names of every child who is Force Sensitive, but I can't keep it safe anymore' he whispered and she stared at the man. 'The Emperor has placed a bounty on my head for the one who delivers my dead body to him'

'I have heard about you' Hera replied while still keeping one hand on her blaster. 'Fulcrum has told me that you were on your way to Lothal'

The Force Wielder flinched and his eyes were wide open in surprise and shock. Hera was secretly pleased with that reaction, it indicates that Fulcrum and Shape Changer know each other. Somehow.

Then he collected himself and smiled at her. 'May the Force be with you, Captain Syndulla' he said gently and so soft that Hera was only one hearing what he said. Then he bowed and walked out of the bar, leaving the Holocron on the table.

Hera hid the Holocron quickly, before an Imp would arrive and arrest her. When she handed the Holocron to Fulcrum, the woman's eyes had widened in surprise by seeing the Holocron.. Fulcrum really didn't expect a rogue Agent like Shape Changer to have the Holocron and being a Force Wielder.

* * *

**Some years later.. Lothal  
**

* * *

She did expect Shape Changer to show, she didn't expect Shape Changer to be supposed to be dead Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker... And Fulcrum did not really expect him out of all Force Wielders to show up.

Ezra may have expected another Jedi to show, according to Kanan. They are now teasing the poor kid..

But the rest of the crew was just as surprised as Hera about the exclamation of the Grand Inquisitor at sight of the man..

And frozen in Carbonite after refusing a deal with a Hutt, sounds pretty believable. And since Fulcrum told Hera and the others that her Jedi Master is one of the most unpredictable and skilled Jedi in the Order, she should have seen that one coming..

The Ghost exited the atmosphere of Lothal to join the rest of the Alliance somewhere in the Unknown Regions after a dogfight with several TIE-fighters and Hera turned to see that Fulcrum was still crushing her master in a bone crushing hug and wasn't planning on letting him go. He wasn't planning on letting go, either.

She put the clearance codes to leave in, she had gotten them from Fulcrum and a few seconds later they were let through. She took one last look at the planet beneath them and then made the jump.

The rest of the Phoenix Squadron will be there, too. And she knew that the final blow to the Empire was getting closer and closer..

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

A second Death Star. She wanted to scream and yell, but she didn't. More destruction, more Death.

The Jedi master was keeping himself collected in front of the Rebellion High Command, but nothing could keep his fists from clenching. And even Hera could see that, probably because she has experience with Jedi.

But if the emperor is on that Death Star and they blow it up.. Then the Empire will crumble.

'We need the plans to see if the Death Star has a weakness' captain Solo said and the Chancellor smiled at him.

'You already have the plans' Solo stated in amazement.

'Yes, captain Solo' Mon replied with a smile. 'We have the plans, thanks to several agents and other spies'

The holo popped up and a silence fell in the room. Then someone bursted out in hysterical laughing and every body was staring at general Skywalker. Then general Kenobi whacked him on the back of his head.

'Is it really that bad?' Kenobi then asked with a smirk and his former padawan got another laugh attack after nodding.

'Yup' Fulcrum replied and pointed at the exhaust outlet of the project. 'They didn't learn'

'Well, then let's blow it up' Solo said and glared at the Jedi Knight who was trying to collect himself, but was failing spectacularly.

'It could be a trap, Solo' Hera said and the man was staring at her in confusion. 'Maybe there will be a shield or the Navy will be there'

'Or both' she then added. 'And you don't want to lose the Falcon, don't you?'

'So let's think this through, as general Skywalker is successful collecting himself'


	21. The Emperor, The Knight and The Troll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda is being a troll in the middle of the night.  
> And two cameos of two characters.

_The Emperor's speech went on and on.... But every single Senator was dead. The mechanical breathing was back and his heart was hammering in his chest when the man looked up and stopped talking._

' _Ahhh, Vader' he greeted with a smile and he turned around. 'What good of you to join us tonight'_

_'That is not my name, Sidious!' he snarled at the Sith who smirked while moving closer. 'It haven't been for a while!'  
_

_'You are mistaken, you are my apprentice' Sidious hissed. 'You will always be and you will never be free'  
_

' _Your lover have paid the price for your live, your family left you, your "friend" betrayed you and you will never be free' Sidious hissed and gestured._

 _He di_ _dn't want to look, but didn't have a choice and found the dead bodies of everything and everyone he had ever cared about...  
_

_No._

_'No, Sidious' he said and looked up at the Sith while the scenery changed. Tatooine. The desert. 'Your apprentice, Vader had died in Carbonite and the desert nor I will never forget what you have done to my wife, my family and friends'_

_'You will pay for the damage you have done, Depur'_

_'No, I am your master and Emperor!' Sidious yelled and a sandstorm came up._

' _Vaders master and Emperor, not mine'_

' _You think the Jedi will ever forgive you, you killed them all!' Sidious snarled and lifted his head. 'All your mistakes and slaughterings!'_

_'I don't need their forgiveness, I need to forgive myself for not being able to see through your lies and manipulation'_

_'See? It wasn't so hard, wasn't it?' someone asked and someone appeared. A dark haired woman in a strange kind of robes and armor. Sidious seemed to recognize her and growled in anger._

' _Revan' he said with anger and frustration when the woman smirked at him and shook her head slowly.  
_

' _Tsk, tsk, I already told you that The Chosen One does not belong to you, Palps' she said with twinkling eyes. 'He does only belong to himself and the desert neither the Force will ever forget your stain'_

' _You can't do anything against me' Sidious said and the woman laughed at him._ _  
_

_'We cannot, but I really want to believe that He can' someone else replied. 'Even though he chopped off my hand'  
_

_'Well, that's a bit rude' someone else replied. 'But we were all blinded by Sidious and our own pride'  
_

_'Can you do that, can you bring back the balance?' Master Jinn calmly asked and more Jedi appeared.. 'I brought you to the temple for a reason'_

_Two words... So simply yet so meaningful._

' _I can'_

* * *

**Elsewhere. Meanwhile.  
**

* * *

**_'I can'_** the voice of his former apprentice echoed through his head and gave Sidious a huge headache when the leash bond ripped apart and left Sidious in the darkness of his own mind and that from his Hands.

He tried to manipulate Skywalker once more, but the Force intervened and the presence of the sleeping Knight got brighter.

But the endgame had just began..

* * *

**Back on the Redemption. Now.**

* * *

'Ah good, awake you are' Yoda said when he hit Anakin again with his cane, probably on purpose. 'Acting strangely around you, the Force is'

'It is in the middle of the night, master Yoda' Anakin replied and tried to turn the lights back off with the Force. When Yoda whacked him with his cane.

'In the middle of the night, yes it is' Yoda said and hummed. 'A vision, you had'

'....Master Yoda, can we do this tomorrow?'

'We cannot, no'

'Please, let me sleep'

'Like a Padawan, you're acting'

'Master?? Yoda is.....great he did not even hear or sense anything' Anakin muttered when looking at his still sleeping master.

'Like a Loth Cat, he sleeps' Yoda pointed out. 'Tell me, you will'

'Sidious tried to manipulate me, Force decided to intervene and I saw master Jinn, someone called Revan and other Jedi, now please let me sleep'

'Sleep, later it comes' Yoda replied and whacks him again. 'Talk, we will'.

'Master Yoda, it is too early and late at the same time to talk'

'Too early or late, it never is'

'Look master Yoda, maybe you don't need to sleep, but humans definitely need to sleep' Anakin argued with the Jedi Master. 'Just look at Obi-Wan'

'Whining, you are' Yoda said and glared at Anakin. 'Talk about it, we will'

'......They want me to bring balance to the Force and that's it' he answered and the Jedi Master frowned. 'Probably I should listen'

'Listen, yes you should' Yoda replied and nodded. 'Mindful of this, you should'

'Letting the Force guide me?'

'You should, yes'

'.... I was actually planning on that, since not listening did not end well for both the Order and me'

'Not end well, it did' Yoda admitted and his ears dropped in sadness. 'Had us Blinded, Sidious and our pride'

'Worried, we are' Yoda added. 'Do it, you can?'

'Yes, I can and I will' Anakin replied determined and the old Jedi nodded. 'I am with the Force and the Force is with me in this'

'Heard from The Force, I did' Yoda said with visible happiness. 'To hear from you, I wanted it'

A groan and a cough interrupted him and a very annoyed Jedi master was glaring at them like a very pissed Loth-cat..

'My Apologies, both of you have' Yoda said and walked out off the door of their quarters. Then door was closed and a silence fell.

'Don't ask, master' Anakin said and his friend narrowed his eyes in annoyance before answering.

'I wasn't planning to ask, just turn off the bloody lights and please go back to sleep' was the (muffled-by-a-pillow) reply before the Jedi master turned around after the Lights were turned off. 


	22. Rising Hero & Falling Empire.

_'This will be your end of your empire'_ someone hissed and the Force fell silent as the silence before a storm. Sidious blinked in surprise when everything seemed to be quiet. He had been meditating in his chambers on the DS-II and the silence had caught him off guard. _  
_

Like he was cut off from the Force, but he wasn't.. The Force was still there, but it wasn't buzzing in his ears or recoiled on his command.

Then alarms went off and Sidious heard soldiers and officers running around in blind panic and fear.. He left his chambers and walked between his guards to the Throne room where he took place on his Throne and turned towards the window.

Several Rebellion cruisers and fighters dropped out off hyperspace and then the Force buzzed a warning. And he turned his gaze to Endor's forest moon.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

'These are fuzzy, bear things' Leia heard behind her and rolled her eyes before staring at Treepio.

'Can you translate them?' she asked.

'Yes, they think of me as a God' Treepio answered and Artoo whistled a reply.

And it was exactly Luke's, Han's and Artoo's luck to get captured while Leia and the others were dealing with stormtroopers. Then she got a idea and grinned at the protocol droid who just explained that the Ewoks wanted the Imperials gone from their home.

'I have an idea' she said and Han swallowed.

'Is it a good idea?' general Kenobi asked while stroking his beard.

'I have an idea' Leia replied with a smile and the Jedi Master glared at his former padawan who tried to hide his smile but failed spectacularly. Then the Force Wielders disappeared off to another base. To execute their plan to make sure the emperor will be dead.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

'What is that?!' the first stormtrooper near the door said and he pointed at the Ewok that came closer and closer.

'Leave before we open fire' the second one hissed and aimed his blaster at the Ewok, who seemed aware of the blasters but didn't seem to care.

'It's just a small one, I think it is lost' the first trooper replied and he kneeled down. 'Hey there, little guy' he said. 'Are you lost?'

Then several other Ewoks appeared with war cries and attacked the troopers who were caught off guard by the Ewoks, later joined by the Rebels.

'Where are these Jedi, we could use them here!' Han yelled while shooting a trooper and at that moment a man from Leia's age appeared and leaped into battle while igniting a green lightsaber followed by a older man.

She felt the energy humming around the two Force Wielders and kicked a trooper in the face before shooting him in the chest and turning towards some other troopers.

Then she saw Han getting kicked and falling and the trooper he was fighting kicked his blaster away, before laughing and aiming his blaster. She heard Chewie roar in the far distance and heard her heart pounding in her ears when she reached out and the trooper hit a speeder.

'What the kriff just happened?' Han asked and Leia saw the two Force wielders staring at her in confusion and shock.

'I just saved your skin' she said and she pulled out another blaster and threw it at him. 'Catch'

* * *

**Elsewhere. Meanwhile.**

* * *

'Your empire is at its end, Sidious' Sidious' former apprentice said and ignited his lightsaber, the three others doing the same.

Then a spike of faint panic and love in the Force reached them and Sidious cackled when he realized what was going on.

'Oh no, Leia' the three Jedi hissed in unison when they realized.

* * *

'If you nor your son will turn, maybe his sister will' Sidious said calmly before calling his lightsaber to his hand and Luke suddenly felt very cold.

'Like hell they will, Sidious' he heard his father yell and the Jedi lunged at Sidious who dodged him with ease while cackling. 'I won't allow you to corrupt them, just like you did with your former apprentices'

Crimson red clashed with bright blue and the Sith was thrown back with the Force. Sidious launched lightning at Luke and before the lightning could hit him, he deflected it with his lightsaber.

* * *

'Be careful what you wish for, Sidious' Sidious heard the Jedi master say and his lightsaber was sent clattering down the shaft on his right. And his hand followed with one slash.

Sidious screeched in anger and the Force shook, while the four Jedi closed in and he send lightning towards the child, who intercepted the lightning with some difficulty and Sidious hit him with lightning.

'No!'

'Yessss' Sidious hissed and the Sith dodged the attacks of the other Jedi. But then he was pulled back with the Force and he saw a pair of silver blades coming at him. He send them back to where they came from and he saw the Togruta making a flip, catching her lightsabers and then he felt the absence of legs.

'Your lack of legs is disturbing, Sidious' Skywalker quipped after a long silence and several snorts were heard. 'So is your lack of understanding of the Force'

'Like you understand it yourself, Jedi!' Sidious snarled at the Jedi Knight who smirked and Sidious felt his bright presence pressing against his.

'I understand one thing better than you do' he replied with a grimace. 'And that is that even with the Force, we are just people with normal emotions and we need to acknowledge that'

'I have found out that I cannot bring people back to life without consequences, like thousands of dead planets' he continued. 'I didn't want more blood on my hands, because I felt that that She wouldn't approve and I was secretly setting your fall in motion with small things'

'Remember Shape Changer?'

Sidious recognized the code name immediately and widened his eyes in anger and surprise.

'You!'

'It seems that we need to get out of here, the shield is down and the tide has turned' Kenobi said calmly before looking at Sidious with a smirk. 'What are we going to do with him?'

First, they seemed to be considering what to do.

* * *

Next, Sidious got impaled by three people at once and was sent down the shaft.

'You okay, Skyboy?' Ahsoka asked and she lifted Luke off the ground, slinging one arm over her shoulder.

'I feel fine, a bit electrocuted' Luke replied and they made their way to the hangar of the Death Star and took a shuttle.

The Shuttle took off when first explosion was heard and the shuttle shook when when debris hit the shuttle after the Death star fully exploded.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

The silence was deafening and then the Death Star exploded. Relief filled Leia and she heard the rebels and Ewoks cheering.

They did it!

She kissed Han on the lips and then felt Chewie hugging them before lifting them in the air.

Then the shuttle descended from the skies and landed on the landing pad. The four Jedi appeared looking scraped, but not mortally wounded.

'The Emperor is dead' Luke yelled while leaning heavily on his fathers shoulder.

'The Emperor is dead!' someone cheered before someone else could anything and people started cheering again.

'Good fucking riddance,Palps!' someone else yelled and someone flipped off where the death star was supposed to be.

It's over.


	23. Epilogue: returning home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the end. Maybe I will write a sequel to this fic or just short fics in the same AU, already happy 2020.

**.Elsewhere. In a cell.**

* * *

Venenatis looked up at his predecessor who walked into his cell with a expression of relief and happiness on his face. He looked more relaxed then had looked in all the years he was with Leia Organa or with the Rebellion.

'Sidious is dead, we killed him' he said and Venenatis gasped in shock. 'So I am going to give you one choice'

'Either work with us to rebuild a New Order or stay in this cell for the rest of your damn life'

'Why?' Venenatis asked and looked at the Jedi Knight who smiled at him before putting his hands on his hips.

'Why? That is a question that I have been asking myself too, for a long time' he said calmly. 'A very long time'

'I can remember very clear that the person who saved me, was my friend I had turned my back on and that was after every thing I did to him'

'And he still made the choice to save me in the desert of Tatooine after my escape from Jabba's palace, he still made the choice to help me, he still made the choice to be my friend even after all these things I did to him'

'So did my Padawan, she did the same thing and both of them were right about me'

'So, I give you one chance to work with us'

'Because, I think there's still good in there'

Then he left Venenatis in silence in his cell.

* * *

**The forest moon of Endor. Later.**

* * *

'You know now the truth?' Luke asked and Leia nodded with a sly smile at the three Jedi who were laughing and talking.

'He told me after you got back from the Death Star and I had already a feeling that I was Force Sensitive' Leia replied, remembering the moment she pushed a trooper away with the Force.

'Also he told me i quote: "If Obi-Wan was the Sith, we all would be damned' Leia said and Luke nodded, knowing that that was true. If the calm, collected and strategic genius Jedi Master would be the Sith, then they would be fucked.

 **'I think Han will have a hard time with judgemental glares of them'** Chewie replied with a barking laugh. **'Dating the daughter of the Organas, Padme Amidala and the Hero With No Fear'**

'And over protective things because family Force bonds and Jedi Lineage stuff' Luke replied, remembering that he dropped something on his toe and every Jedi was standing in the hangar with drawn lightsaber, before they were convinced that Luke just dropped something on his toe.

Leia saw Han and Lando laughing and drinking together, before seeing the first judgemental glare of the three Jedi in the corner. Han is going to have a "fun" time, she was very sure about that.

* * *

**A few weeks later. Dantooine.**

* * *

'Dantooine, huh?' Ezra had asked and his master had nodded. They were at the moment exploring the planet Dantooine because in the times of the Old Republic, the Jedi Temple was here.

Han and Chewie had tagged alone when Leia decided to come with them to Dantooine. The Force felt welcoming, warm and bright when they had landed.

Even though it was still dark and the sun would come up about a few minutes from now.

'It feels warm and welcoming, like we are finally home' Luke stated and Yoda had agreed.

'Home, this is' Yoda said, pleased to hear that. 'As home, this feels'

'Nothing like Corusant, but that's a good thing' Vos remarked. 'Right guys?'

'Nothing like Tatooine either, right master?' Anakin asked with a cheeky smile while his master nugded him with his elbow. 'Ow, even though it rhymes'

'But the troll and Luke are right, it even feels good for people like Chewie and me' Han said with a smile, before he got hit with walking stick in his knee.

Chewie let out a barking laugh and patted Han on his shoulder. Han scowled at Yoda who started scolding him. 

'Let's start, we have a lot to do' Leia said with a smile at the others and started climbing the abandoned temple stairs. Before noticing that Chewie was using his nails and the others were using the Force to jump. 

'Not fair, you have the Force and Chewie has nails!' Han yelled at them and he got a cackle of Yoda in reply. 

'A new beginning, it is' he said. 

The sun started to rise above the horizon and lit up the temples on Datooine's surface.

Welcoming them home.

 _'Welcome back to Datooine'_ several voices whispered through the Force and several Jedi Force Ghosts appeared. ' _Home'_

* * *

**The end?**


End file.
